


A Wet Roadie

by YikesBabey



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, pee desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YikesBabey/pseuds/YikesBabey
Summary: Our favorite boys have an interesting roadie, to say the least.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is about piss and desperation. Don't like, don't read.

Bitty knew that he was way too old for things like this, but he couldn’t do anything about it now. He’d gone before they’d gotten on the bus, of course. He wasn’t a total idiot. But he didn’t account for the orange juice he’d had with breakfast, nor the waters he’d had while on the bus. He hadn’t realized how far the school they were going to was, so he didn’t think it would be a problem. And now it was, his bladder filling quickly. He pressed his thighs together, but it did little good. Jack was reading beside him, and Bitty knew if he moved to hold himself, even for a moment, Jack would more than likely notice out of the corner of his eye. So, he wiggled around a little in his seat, trying to find a more comfortable position. 

Jack didn’t notice Bittle had fallen asleep until his head came to rest on Jack’s shoulder. Jack smiled sheepishly, looking down at the blond boy. Bitty had taken the window seat, so he easily could have rested his head on the window instead, but Jack was glad he hadn’t. He would never stop being surprised by how angelic Bitty looked while sleeping. He went back to his book, grin still on his face. 

A short while later, Jack’s attention was drawn to Bittle again when the younger boy made a noise in his sleep. It was a small whine, and Jack would have found it cute if Bitty’s face didn’t look so troubled. Jack’s brows furrowed in concern. He was probably having a bad dream. Jack wondered if he should wake him up. Jack watched as Bittle squirmed around, seemingly trying to get comfortable. Then, he noticed it. One of Bittle’s hands was between his legs, his thighs clenched around it. Oh. Jack felt his face turn bright red, and he looked away quickly. Jack knew he couldn’t leave Bitty like that, though. How embarrassed would Bitty be if he knew that Jack had seen him like this, let alone the whole team? Jack didn’t even want to think about it. 

Jack reached down into his duffel bag and took out his sweater, draping it over Bittle. It satisfied his concern for his friend’s predicament, how ever it didn’t wipe the image of Bitty holding himself out of Jack’s mind. In fact, Jack thought it might just be one of those images you never get out of your head, ever. Jack squirmed a little in his own seat, trying not to jostle Bitty, whose head was still against him. 

Bitty hadn’t meant to fall asleep, and he wasn’t sure if it had been the reason or not, but when he blinked back into consciousness his need had increased rather dramatically. Eric looked down, eyes widening when he saw the sweater covering him. He definitely hadn’t done that. He looked up at Jack, realizing he was acting as his fateful pillow, and gave him a small smile. Jack smiled back, but Bitty noticed his cheeks were faintly red. 

The bus went over a bump and Bitty’s bladder gave a squeeze, trying to empty itself, but Bitty’s hand squeezed tighter as he whimpered through it. When Bitty finally felt safe enough to remove his hand, embarrassment washed over him. Jack wasn’t blatantly watching him, but it was clear he was aware of Bitty’s predicament and it was making him uncomfortable. “I’m so sorry, Jack.” Bitty breathed, not knowing what else to say. 

Jack looked at him, brows furrowed. “What? Bittle, you don’t have to apologize. I just feel bad. I wish I could do something, you’re obviously really uncomfortable.” 

Bitty sighed, crossing his legs impatiently. “How far are we?” 

Jack checked his phone. “Maybe 15 minutes. You slept through the pit stop, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize…” 

Bitty whimpered again, and Jack could tell that he was squeezing himself again, though this time a little less urgently. “It’s alright, honey. I’ll be fine. Thank you for your sweater by the way.” 

Jack nodded. “Of course. I didn’t want anyone else to see you…” he cleared his throat. “I mean, I figured you wouldn’t…”

“I appreciate it. I would’ve been mortified. Once I can actually focus I’ll be mortified that you did, but right now I can’t make myself care.”

Jack nodded. “You don’t have to be. We’ve all been there. I just want to help.” He watched out of the corner of his eye as Bitty squeezed again. “Maybe if I distract you?”

Bitty nodded furiously. Jack began to talk about the book he was reading about the history of electronics. It seemed to help Bitty a little, but it was clear he was struggling to focus on anything besides his bladder. 

Finally, the team pulled into the parking lot of the hotel they’d be staying at. Bitty’s eyes were wide, and Jack leaned closer to him. “Alright, Bittle?” he asked

Bitty shook his head. “Jack, I can’t. I can’t move. If I get up I’ll-“

“It’s alright, Bittle.” Jack looked around quickly. “Can you hold on for a few more minutes if you stay sitting?” Bitty nodded. “Okay, pretend to be asleep again.” Jack expected Bitty to question him, but he didn’t. He just laid his head against the window and adjusted under Jack’s sweater, probably to hold himself more discreetly. 

The bus parked, and the team began to file off. “You go on,” Jack said to Shitty as he passed. “I’ve got to wake Bittle. He’s being stubborn.” Shitty laughed, and followed everyone else. 

“Alright, everyone’s gone.” Jack told Bitty, who immediately sat up and started rocking around in his seat vigorously. 

“Jack,” Bitty whined, his eyes pleading. 

Jack’s body reacted instantly, but he couldn’t focus on that now. He reached down to Bittle’s bag and grabbed one of the empty water bottles out of it. He unscrewed the cap and handed it to Bitty. The southern boy’s face went scarlet, and he looked like he wanted to protest, but Jack stood up and turned his back, both making himself a wall and giving Bitty privacy. 

For a moment he thought Bittle wouldn’t take his help, but then he heard the slow trickle, turning into a torrent quickly. Jack thought he may have to get one of the other bottles, because Bittle didn’t sound anywhere close to finished, but then it stopped. “Alright,” Bitty said, his voice tight. 

Jack turned around and saw Bitty standing up slowly. “Okay?” Jack asked. Bitty nodded. 

“Not quite, but I’ll make it up to the hotel room, at least. Thank you, Jack.” he said, his face still red as he handed Jack his sweater. 

“Of course, Bittle. Now, let’s get off this bus, eh?” Jack grabbed both of their bags, as he usually did, and they joined the others as they made their way into the hotel lobby. 

Jack watched as Bitty shifted his weight from foot to foot while Lardo handed out room keys. When they finally got theirs, they headed right to the elevators. Bitty sighed, leaning against the elevator wall as it went up. “Lord, I feel like a child.” he mumbled, sounding more sour than Jack had ever heard him. 

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Bittle.” 

“Come on, Jack. I saw your face on the bus. You’re uncomfortable.” bitty insisted. 

Jack shook his head. “I was just worried about you. I’m the last person to judge something like this.”

Bitty said nothing, but Jack could feel his eyes on him as he jiggled his foot. 

“I’m really shy in the washroom, always have been. I’m getting better with it, but I end up in your shoes a lot more often than I’d like to admit.” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…” 

“No, it’s okay. I know you didn’t. I just want you to know that I’m not judging you because of this, that’s all.” 

They fell silent again, and the elevator door opened at their floor. They got off and were both silently thankful that their room wasn’t too far from the elevator. Bitty fumbled with the key card, his hands shaking a little, and Jack couldn’t help but wonder how much Bitty was holding inside of him if practically filling a water bottle had only helped for a few minutes. 

Jack was about to reach and take the key from his hands, but finally it worked and Bitty hurried inside and straight for the restroom. Jack followed him and put their things down in the middle of the room, at the foot of one of the beds. He could hear Bitty pissing loudly and his face got red again. It was even worse when Bitty let out a groan, he was sure he looked like Dex with how red he was, but he smiled, too. He was glad Bitty wasn’t in pain anymore. Jack turned toward the other bed and when he did, realized the blond hadn’t even shut the door behind him. There, in all his glory, was Bitty with his sweats around his ankles, pissing harder than Jack had ever seen anyone (besides himself). Jack froze. He knew he should look away, but god, he just couldn’t. 

Bitty’s stream slowed, finally, and Jack watched as all the tension finally left Bitty’s shoulders. Jack turned away quickly, picking up his bag off the floor and heading to the farther bed to unpack. A few minutes later, Bitty came out looking relieved, but still embarrassed.

“Feeling better?” Jack smiled. 

Bitty blushed further, but nodded. “I know you said not to be but my lord, I’m so sorry about all that, Jack. And thank you. I really appreciate… everything.” 

“Of course. I’ve got your back, Bits.” 

Bitty smiled and picked his bag up from where Jack had left it. He grabbed some clothes and looked back up to Jack. “Do you need the bathroom before I shower?” he asked. Jack swallowed and shook his head, his brain screaming at him. “Alright. I’ll be out in a few and then we can go see what everyone is doing for dinner?” Bitty asked. 

“Sounds good.” Jack smiled before Bitty shut the door behind him. When he did, Jack sighed quietly. 

Jack

He was an idiot. After the whole situation they had just been through together, Jack should have just told Bitty he had to go. But he knew he wouldn’t be able to actually go, anyway. 

Jack reached down and gripped himself through his track pants. With his free hand, he pulled his phone from his pocket and texted Shitty. 

Shitty responded within minutes, and Jack immediately headed out of the room and down the hall, towards the room number his friend had sent him. 

“Shits, can I-?”

“All yours, dude. I’m headed to Lardo’s room.” Shitty said, heading out the door without a second look at his friend. 

Jack had the greatest best friend ever. 

That night, most of the team went out to dinner, and Jack couldn’t help but notice Bitty’s eyes on him. It was probably because, after the bus ride they’d had, Jack couldn’t help himself from looking at Bitty more than usual, too. He just couldn’t get the blond out of his mind- the way he’d gripped himself, groaned when finally releasing, how he’d whined Jack’s name. Jack kept having to distract himself, his thoughts leading him down a road he didn’t want to explore while sitting at a table with his whole team and both coaches. 

He was nervous, too. He realized that Bitty now knew about his secret. Not many people knew. HIs parents, Shitty, and Lardo were the only ones, unless anyone else had noticed that he didn’t know of. That was a possibility, but he didn’t let himself dwell on it. With how careful and quiet he was, it wasn’t very likely. He knew that Bitty wouldn’t judge him about being shy, especially not after what had happened today, but he couldn’t help the paranoia that it would make Bitty look at him differently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... did not expect to add to this, but here we are. I wanna write more for them but idk really how to continue? lmk if you have ideas for these two (or others?).

He felt bad, but he couldn’t stop looking at Jack. Bitty knew it might make Jack feel weird, but he just couldn’t get Jack’s words out of his head. He felt a little dirty, and a little guilty, but the idea of Jack being as desperate as he had been today really turned him on. 

And now, Bitty was noticing everything. Like how Jack hadn’t used the bathroom since before they’d left the hotel, which was two hours ago now. And how steadily he drank his water throughout dinner. How he was still drinking idly as he chatted with Holster. Bitty wondered if he even realized how much liquid he’d taken in, offhandedly thinking that was probably how Jack would end up desperate if he ever did. They were the same that way, how they didn’t pay attention to their needs until suddenly they couldn’t avoid them. 

Jack didn’t use the bathroom before they left the restaurant, though Bitty wasn’t surprised. They went up to their hotel room and Bitty wondered if Jack was comfortable using the ensuite bathroom if Bitty was in the room. They’d roomed together a few times before, and Bitty felt like he’d have noticed if Jack wasn’t comfortable using the bathroom with him there. He decided if he thought Jack looked uncomfortable that he’d promptly excuse himself to the hallway to call his mama, but only if he thought he needed to. 

The two settled down in their separate beds a bit later. Jack had gone into the restroom to get ready for bed, and Bitty had heard the water running for a while, so he decided he’d probably gone. Bitty was glad that Jack felt comfortable enough around him. 

An hour later Bitty woke up to a groan. His eyes popped open and he was relieved Jack wasn’t in his bed, because he would have been faced with whatever it was Jack was doing. He sat up a little groggily and realized that the bathroom light was on. Then another sound hit his ears. Jack was peeing. Really loudly. Lord, no wonder that boy was self-conscious, if he always sounded like that. Bitty laid back down and tried to sleep again, but he couldn’t. Jack was still going. It was impressive, especially when Bitty looked at his phone and saw that it was 1am. Had Jack been holding all that water from dinner for hours? Bitty felt immediately guilty that he had assumed Jack had gone. He must have waited until he was sure Bitty was asleep. The poor boy. 

After a shocking amount of time, Bitty finally heard Jack flush and wash his hands. Immediately he put his phone down and tried to sleep, or at least look asleep. But, lord, after that he was hard. So hard. He ached to get a hand on himself, but he knew Jack would be coming out any minute. Besides, touching himself to his friend using the bathroom seemed… like some kind of line he couldn’t uncross. 

Jack came out and laid back down, and Bitty willed his thoughts to settle down. Soon, Jack began snoring, and Bitty quietly watched cat videos on his phone until his eyes got droopy again.

“Bits?” Jack asked. Even with his eyes closed, Bitty could tell Jack was smiling.

“Mmm?” Bitty asked. 

Jack chuckled in response. “Okay, I’m gonna shower first, then. You’ve got to wake up when I get out, though. It’s game day!” 

“Wooo,” Bitty mumbled before rolling over and falling immediately back to sleep.

This bit of sleep only lasted a little while, though, because when he woke up to a familiar feeling in his abdomen, the shower was still going. He reached down and squeezed himself through his shorts, letting out a quiet groan. “My timing is the worst.” he whispered to himself. He tried to force himself back to sleep, but relaxing was the actual worst idea right now. He badly wanted to just go into the bathroom and pee while Jack was showering- it wasn’t like they hadn’t showered next to each other before, and that was basically the same. But there was something about his upbringing that just wouldn’t let him invade Jack’s shower space like that, especially after yesterday. 

He figured it would be better to be up and moving, so he slowly got out of bed and began gathering his clothes for the day and shower supplies. However, that didn’t take nearly as long as he had hoped, and he ended up sitting in one of the chairs, legs crossed, scrolling through his phone. His bladder was throbbing- the sound of the shower making his need feel a lot worse than it actually was. 

He was so unfocused, he didn’t even notice at first when Jack came out of the bathroom. It wasn’t until he said, “Bits?” that Bitty sprung into action, dashing into the bathroom and barely thinking enough to shut the door behind him. 

When he came out, he saw Jack blushing again. “Guess you’re up”. And Bitty was definitely embarrassed, but he couldn’t keep himself from laughing. 

“Jack… about yesterday.” Bitty began before he was really thinking. Jack’s face went a little pale, and Bitty hurried to continue. “I just wanted to thank you for telling me what you told me. And I wanted to tell you that I’d never judge you, or make fun of you, or anything. I don’t feel weird about it, and I don’t want you tor regret telling me. And if there’s ever anything I can do to help a situation for you, or make you more comfortable, I would love to help.”

Jack blinked at him, and then smiled, and Bitty gave him one back. “Thanks, Bits. That means a lot.”

Bitty beamed up at him and headed to collect his things to take to the stadium with them. They had an early game today, thankfully, which meant they didn’t have to spend the night in the hotel again, and allowed them to get back to Samwell that night. As Bitty collected his things his eyes kept wandering over to Jack. 


End file.
